The Magyk
by PinkRangerV
Summary: The Mystic Force team each learns to live with their Magyk. Retitled. Sequal to The Forest.
1. Vida, The Battle

A\N: I just got a plot bunny.

* * *

VIDA

I feel the rock music thrilling through me. It sweeps me up...

I almost scream aloud, instead laughing, my foot coming up.

Kick.

Punch.

Dodge.

Win.

The battle's over, I realize, and I calm down a little. Wow. That was insane!

I head off. Don't know who they were or what they wanted, and you know what, I don't care. It's wild, this thrill. I mean, I've always felt it, but since Udonna got us Rangers together, it's been even better than normal.

It's like I'm living rock-and-roll. I'm a living star. I am energy.

I can sense the gentleness Maddie does, the quick laughter Chip uses, the iron determination Nick loves, and the growing Life-force Xander is. But for me, it's pure energy, pure danger, pure battle.

I am a weapon.

I am living fireworks, burning hot and dancing through the night.

I'm a bomb, ready to go off.

I love it.


	2. Maddie, The Water

A\N: I'm gonna do the whole Mystic Force team. Enjoy!

* * *

MADDIE

Water.

I stand next to the ocean, and I can feel her calling to me, Mother Water. I smile, then start shedding my clothes.

I come here every day. I can't help it. The longing to be immersed in water is so strong I can hardly think sometimes. But now...

I run into the water. The longing is worse then usual. Nick said I was shy. I'm not. I just don't want to be noticed.

No, that's not totally true. I want to be noticed.

But I'm scared of it.

And I still want Nick to notice me. Not just to say I'm shy. I want him to hug me, to kiss me. I smile, imagining his lips on mine. Mmm. That would be wonderful. I wonder what he'd taste like?

I cuddle in the water, trying to forget Nick's words. Trying to pretend the world away.

The dolphins come to me.

I smile. This world is silent and quiet, a hidden water-world. I'd like to live in it, but I can't.

The dolphins lead me out into deeper water. It's night now, stars sparkling onto me.

I play with the dolphins, laughing, but I get tired too quickly. I have to go, I explain to them, using my body to show them what I mean.

They say goodbye and shoot away.

I look at the sky, the silent water around me.

I am water.

I am peace.


	3. Xander, The Earth

A\N: And now for the boys. Any boys reading this, let me know if I've got the POV right--these are tricky people!

* * *

XANDER

Alexander the Great, that's me.

I _know_ that. I didn't before--I was always the New Kid, shy and trying to balance it out. I'm really obsessed with balance. Blame my mom. She's really into yoga.

But now I'm calm. Confident. Easygoing.

I am Earth.

It's a strange feeling. I walk out into my backyard at dawn, barefoot, and my mind just exetends.

The first thing I feel is the lava and the solid core of the Earth. The sheer, awesome power that I luxuriate in, for just a moment. Then I pull my senses up to the crust, and I sense stone. Aincent power.

It pulls together into something that's always been and always will be. Something strong enough to stay real with space pulling it almost apart.

It's me.

When I go to work, nothing stresses me out. I don't have to avoid working so I don't start yelling at everyone. I see what's going on, think about it, and fix it.

When I'm saving the world, I can tell where to place a kick or a punch, and I do it.

Everyone says I'm more responsible now, but I'm not, really. It's just that I'm here, and I can do this stuff, and no one else is. So I do it just to get it done.

I like myself. I'm proud of what I can do.

I am Earth.

I am strong.


	4. Chip, The Lightning

A\N: Okay, updates might be spotty for a while--computer rights are turning into an issue. I'll try to keep my updates coming.

* * *

CHIP

I jumped off the walls when I got my powers.

Literally.

My mom yelled at me, but hey, who cares? It's wild!

Lightning always seemed kind of happy to me, sparky and fun. I love it. It's wild and crazy. Seriously, talk about insane--that thrill's nuts!

And I feel happy. I'm always bubbling, over-the-top. Vida calls me a mimbo sometimes, but I don't care.

Magyk is happy and fun.

I'm glad, because I'm standing on a mountiantop in a lightning storm.

I know, I know. Classic Chip moment, hunh? I don't care. It's wild, laughing and running around out here. I don't even know what I'm doing.

It's just fun.

The energy pulses through me, and lightining is so close I can feel its heat. I laugh aloud, calling it to me.

The bolt is tiny. _You can't take on that much, little one,_ the storm says, amused.

I don't care.

This is sooo fun!!


	5. Nick, The Fire

A\N: I'm just gonna finish this while I have computer time. Enjoy!

* * *

NICK

I hate people.

But I love fire.

I play with my lighter, letting the flame trail over my finger. It doesn't burn. It feels nice, like warm water.

I let that image play in my head a little. Hey, Maddie's _hot_.

I smile. I really don't like most people. Adults hate me. It's hard not to notice when your own parents start acting like you're gonna pull a gun on them.

But their weirdness gave me knowledge.

I am a teenager.

I am fire.

Fire is anger, joy, hate, love. It's everything, in a bright, strong flame. Iron and emotions together.

I am fire. I am the energy, the courage, of my team.

I am their leader.

And I will never let them down.


End file.
